Moonlight Jutsu
by Dominate One
Summary: Sasuke was signed to hunt down and kill Kyuubi, until he meets a blond hair beauty. Abuse, Anal, Angst
1. Chapter 1

_'Chapter 1'_

Sasuke walked to the towers, a message came to him saying he was a signed to a mission, in a lazy fashion he opened the front door, Sakura was there to greet him. He walked pass her but she followed, talking in a high pitched voice, out of no where Ino push Sakura to the side, she then grab hold of Sasuke.

Ino blushed, "Sasuke-kun!" She snuggled close to his side. She was then ripped from his side, Sakura fisted the front of her rivals outfit.

"GET LOST...INO-PIG!!"

Ino eyes flared, Sakura eyes flared back.

"Umm excuse me."

They both snap of their glared to the new person trying to get passed them.

Sakura looked to Sasuke, "HE"S GONE!..ARGGGG!..STUPID INO-PIG!..LOOK WHAT YOU DID!"

She dropped Ino to go search for Sasuke.

"He WILL be MINE!" Ino announced with a evil smirk to her perfect formed lips.

"Sasuke-kun wait up, I have to talk with you." Sakura grab hold onto Sasuke, forcing him to stop. He blank stared at her. "I want to asks if your free this Saturday..." She blushed and dropped his arm.

"I have a mission." He simply told her. She was a nice girl and he didn't want to hurt her feels, he was considering to go out with her, he knew she wasn't the ONE but he couldn't find what he wanted. He knew if she said again with he comes back he would accept her offer, maybe she'll be easy to bed, he could used that. He began to inch away from her and to full motion walk.

Sakura watched his back, which was perfect in any way. She will try again, hoping he would said, 'Yes Sakura, I would love too.' She will get it she knew it. She smiled and turned to go back to her work.

"Hokage." He greeted her will he stood in front of her desk.

"Sasuke there you are, I been waiting. Anyways, lets get straight to the point, you know about the Kyuubi." She paused for an answer.

Sasuke nodded.

"Your sharingan can find its weak point."

"Let me guess that's my mission?"

"Correct, but the Kyuubi is very near. That's why I'm sending you and Kakashi."

"Kakashi!? Why?" He glared at her, he thought that she didn't think his sharingan could do the job. He across his arms to his chest. "I can do it alone, Hokage." He said angry.

"Uchiha your up against a DEMON, you need backup."

"I _bet _I could find its weakness in one week." He knew he was going to do it alone, a team is weak in his mind. Doing it alone would make him stronger and closer to his goal.

"How much are we talking?" Her eyes lit up at the mention of bet.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

_'Chapter 2'_

Betting the Hokage _that_ was something he almost made him wanted to take the bet back, but he couldn't, so he agreed to it. In a couple of days he would be facing a powerful hungry demon, he was so excited with a hint of nervous about it because a demon is very powerful but it would make himself more powerful in return.

Packing for his week mission and then he was off. He made sure he didn't leave anything on, making sure every door and window was locked behind he left.

The weather was warm, but not to warm. The sun was shining, lighting every little dark spaces the light could find. He walk in stand of running. He made good time, he was dressed in his Jounin uniform with all his weapons he could hold in his backpack and his pouch.

His hands fisted in a tight grip, he stared ahead. He was close to where Kyuubi was spotted, he was on full alert, up ahead was an open field. He stop near a tree, looking around. He deemed it was safe to cross.

Sasuke took steadily steps to the meadow field, walking to the other side. The sun beating down on him, making him sweat, tiny sweat run down his neck. He started breathing heavy. His brought his arm up, whipping the sweat onto his sleeve, he then shakes his head.

Sasuke stops, once he reached the other side, leaning back on a tree trunk. He slide down, his shifted his pack from his back, digging for a bottom of water. Popping it opening, taking a quick swig.

"Hnmnmmmmnn."

Sasuke freezed, hearing a soft moan. He threw his head from side to side. Where was that sound coming from? Sasuke quickly moved to a tree, hiding. He hope he got there soon before whoever was there. It couldn't be the demon. Sasuke check that off real quickly. A demon wouldn't make that sound.

Sasuke back was flat against the tree trunk, he could feel the chakra, whether if it was the blond or not. Sasuke peeked his head before the tree, his Sharingan active, red eyes swifted the ground floor. Sasuke didn't see anything so he step from his hiding place-not that he was hiding- he continued took a few steps forward. His Sharingan faded to steel black, him looked a bit miffed.

"MMMMMMMNNNHHHHIIIII!!"

Sasuke stiffed, the sound was close. He tip toed closer to another tree in front of him, hands flat against the bark, his cheekbone pressed against the rough texture, his eyes widen. A tree up ahead, a small rose color dash on his cheeks, there was a naked boy, blood smeared over his face, and his legs. As his eyes raked the body, he moved closer, the boy appeared to be sleeping, wouldn't he be uncomfortably will other other cuts and bruises?

Sasuke kneeled slowly to the ground, his eyes shyly moved downwards, he was defiantly a boy. His hand moved to his pouch, grabbing a blue clothe, he brought it up, placing it gently on his forehead, dragging it towards him, folding the clothe once and moved to his cheek, he flinched as his eyes shot open. Bright blue eyes blinked and they slowly moved his the raven's face. He pulled back, "hello." He waited but no reply came.

"I'm Sasuke...and you are?" He tried again.

Nothing came, just a few blinks.

Sasuke scold, "fine idiot!" Sasuke went back to scrub some more of the blood off the tan flesh.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

_'Chapter 3'_

"Hold still!" Sasuke grunted as the blond wiggled from his grasp. Why couldn't the blond just do as he said! Sasuke throw down the bloody rag, he had the bandages around the blond's midsection, he was fairly clean. With out the blood over his body, Sasuke can now see that he had very well tan, he glanced up at the boys face.

"What? Can you talk?" He held up his hand, his four fingers moved up and down, mocking a duck quacking. He gave the blond a flat look, "can you take care of yourself now?"

Silence...

"Why won't you talk? Can you nod your head?"

He was thankful when he saw the blond moved his head, he patted the boy on the head. "Good boy."

A hand out of noway slapped his hand from the boy's head. Sasuke blinked back, he stared down at the boy who looked furiously at him. The male lunged at him, biting on his arm.

"Ah, what the hecks wrong with you!" Sasuke yelled as he roughly pushed the blond haired boy off him.

The blue eyes blinked as he didn't know if he did was a bad thing or a good thing. Biting is a way to dominate someone, was the blond trying to dominate Sasuke?

"Bit me again and I'll rip out all your teeth!" Sasuke ran a hand over the bit marks, red around each bit mark. He glared at the guy through his bangs, "why can't you talk?" Why was Sasuke so talkative? He never had been before, he never talked to a mute before he always had screaming voices over lapping eachother trying to have a conversation with him as will as the group of other girls. "Do you know anything about a demon nearby?"

He nodded, the first sign that he could hear and understand the Uchiha. He didn't speak or opened his mouth, his eyes looked away. They clouded over and the blond fell backwards, falling asleep or by passing out the raven didn't know which one.

* * *

Sasuke had covered up the blond with some sheets, he didn't know if the blond had been attached by the demon and his entire family was killed by the monster. Sasuke had to go search for any signs on the where abouts of the nine tailed demon, he had to go to the nearby village where the demon was last sighted. It was almost around night fall, he had deemed that the blond where be OK since its around bed time for people.

Sasuke made it to the village, as he entered arrows shot out with fire. He jumped back to avoid the hits, he knew it wasn't an enemy's attacked just the village being overly protected. "I'm a leaf ninja! You sent out messenger birds, I'd came to help."

The tension that the Uchiha felt moments ago was now eased, the fired was dipped in water. Their were shouts of 'He's not the demon.'

* * *

The villagers had let the Uchiha inside there fortes made of wood and stones, it doesn't keep the Kyuubi out, just the ideal of a barrier would being sleep filled nights for the peaceful village. The elder of the village had build a fire as the Uchiha sat down on his knees, he was just here for information of the Kyuubi nothing else. "When's the last time you saw the Kyuubi." The name of the demon had little kids hugged closer to their mothers fro comfort.

"Two nights ago. The Kyuubi only comes out when the moons it highest in the sky other then that we don't know where it's locations at, it vanish when sun rise comes." The elder voice was rushed as he talked to the leaf ninja.

"Can you tell me the directions it ran off to?" Sasuke fist had gripped in his lap.

The elder and some others nodded, they had pointed to the forest where the blond was at.

He now wondered if leaving the blond was a good idea, the demon was in the forest somewhere, could he use the blond as bait? "Thanks." He said to the villagers.

* * *

Sasuke had made it back to the forest, knowing the demon was around him sent his hair on his arms to stand up. Just as he was getting closer to the spot he left the blond kid their was screaming coming from behind him.

Sasuke instantly turned around, he saw smoke and fire, he was to far in the forest to see the village. Sasuke sharingan flamed, he raced back to the village forgetting all about the blond.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

_'Chapter 4'_

The blond felt a powerful pules run through his veins as he stood up and the cover dropped from his body, he looked at his hands to see his finger nails grew into shape claws. Red fur began to sprout all over his arms and legs. His head shot up top see he moon over head, the white light blaring down on him. "Not again." Was the last words he said as the demon inside took over and transformed him the Kyuubi form.

The form of Kyuubi moved towards the shouts and screams that were going on not to far from him, his red long ears twitched and soon he began moving his four legs.

The Kyuubi slowed down as he was at the end of the forest, a dark figure with spiky hair was leaving the village with people pointing towards the forest. He hunched down in the trees for a reason that the trees weren't big enough to hide his full link body. His curled up his lips as the dark figure left, he stepped backwards and circled the village before attacking.

Kyuubi was at the back entrance, he unhunched himself and stood up to full height. Soon after that he lunge at the first weaken spot he saw, attacking everything he saw. He couldn't stop the fox inside, something about this place maybe him want to kill everyone.

Ripping through the wooden forte that was awfully made to keep a thousand pound animal out. There were many screams and shouts as the villagers ran the opposite way of the demon, children were being pick up by their mothers and carried off. Warriors were shotting arrows of fire at the beast back and legs.

Kyuubi swung his paw and strike the archers. He roared as he jumped on top of a tower for look outs.

Spear weapons were thrown at the beast, one slide the left cheek of the beast. The red death ball eyes closed his eyes as the pain, he snapped them open and growled as he saw the one who had done that. Blood was instantly spilled onto the ground, knees fell to the ground and then his dead body.

And all of a sudden the dark figure appeared next to the dead body, red eyes shine through the darkness straight at the beast golden eyes. The stared at one another, trying to think of a way to approach the other. The dark figure strike with a kunai knife that sore through the air, sinking into the fur of the beast attached to the kunai was a letter bomb that exploded with fire and sparkles.

Kyuubi let out a cry of pain and shook his head as the air cleared for the smoke. His lips curled again as the dark figure stood there without fear.

"Kyuubi I presume." The dark figure spoke.

The demon didn't not speak as the massive beast began circling the male as he stood as his side with his red eyes that follow his golden eye, he lunge.

The figure disappeared as a puff a smoke left in his place.

* * *

When Sasuke had entered the village the Kyuubi was already gone, he cursed as he looked around to find anyone that could help him. He had found a young woman with red hair and red eyes, he pushed the two by four off her and help her up. "Where's Kyuubi!" He said in a way that made her flinch.

The red haired girl looked up at the raven and her face instantly flushed with redness. "...I'm single..."

Sasuke blinked, "what?" He might want to give the red haired more room.

* * *

Sasuke had brought the red haired girl to the others that were safe under ground the village, he left as he saw a blond kid and was remind of the blond in the forest. Sasuke moved from under to the surface, and bolted straight into the forest. Sasuke jumped onto tree branches, and then to the next one.

Sasuke jumped down, and found nothing. There were lager paw print imbedded into the ground. "Hey!" He shouted and felt stupid all at the same time. It wasn't his felt he didn't know the blond's name. He had found the sheets on the ground where the blond was laying.

He began his search for the boy. He had found a creek that was probably five feet deep, the water in the middle rippled as blond haired came up. Tan hands wiped his face and turned to see the raven staring at him, his blue eyes seems to sparkle more and with droplets of water running down his face made everything look more breathtaking.

There was a small cut on his cheek that wasn't there before, there were a few new buries on his chest.

"...I'm single...wha?" Sasuke couldn't believe he had said that. That red haired girl must have down something to him for he to even say that!

* * *

"About what I said before...umm...it...it doesn't mean anything." Sasuke fidget with his hands.

The blond was wrapped up in his sheets were they had first met. His blue eyes were gazed up, "he'll came back."

"You speak. Do you mean Kyuubi." Sasuke looked over at the blond.

The blond nodded, "yea."

"Do you have a name?" Sasuke pressed on.

The blond seem to stop talking after that.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

_'Chapter 5'_

Spending the day with the blond and trying to rewrap his wounds that he didn't know how they had came to be. "How did you get this new wounds?" Sasuke tired asking but going nothing. Sasuke had been patching the blond up since noon came around, he had to get back to the village and help out there.

"They have something that the Kyuubi wants." He told him.

Sasuke choked back as the blood in front and inbetween his legs and finally said. He was tying the ends to the back of the blond. "And what does the villager have?"

Silence.

"Kid I have to know!" Sasuke shot up, this kid knows more them he's willing to tell him.

"Naruto." He suddenly said.

Sasuke paused, "they have fishcake?!"

The blonds shoulder tensed up, "that's my name..."

"Ah..Oh!"

* * *

Dark figure was watching the villager work on the wood building that kyuubi smashed knocked over. His eyes roamed over the village, trying to find which building it could be in. The demon was attacking this village for a reason, that even the villager wouldn't get rid of.

The Dark figure stood up, leaning on the railing as he looked over top of the village. He grinned as his eyes darted to the forest. "Uchiha Sasuke..."

* * *

Sasuke sat back as he got finished wrapping the younger male in white bandaged. "What do they have?!"

Naruto the blond kid looked up as black eyes stared down at him. "What's your name?"

He let out a frustrated sigh, "Uchiha Sasuke."

_UCHIHA!_ Naruto shot up not caring if his whole body throbbed with pain. "You're a Uchiha? You! Your the reason why Kyuubi's here! Itachi was suppose to kill the Uchiha's"

His eyes widen, "how did you know about that?!"

"Your all supposed to be dead, why are you still here?" Naruto barked out.

"What the fuck do you mean?" Sasuke snapped, who the hell is this blond? "How do you know all of this?"

Naruto took calm and even breaths. "He assured me you all would be dead..."

Sasuke grit his teeth, "who the fuck is 'he'?!"

* * *

The dark figure narrowed his eyes at the scene before him, he sat in the top of the tree as he watched a blond and raven scream at eachother. He tilted his head to the side as his charka eased himself down the tree trunk. With them yelling he had more of a chance of them not sense him approach.

He reached into his sleeve for a kunai, with a rope tied to the end. Throwing the kunai towards the blond, wrapping around his midsection along with his arms.

Sharingan eyes flicked to the dark figure in the tree. Sasuke sealed throwing stars for his wrist, and throw one at the guy and the other at the rope, cutting it.

The dark figure disappeared after that.

* * *

Sasuke eyes widen, the guy just disappeared and his sharingan eyes didn't see it. "Who the hell was that?" He said as his eyes went to black, and his eyes gazed to the blond trying to free himself from the rope.

Naruto grabbed the kunai and sliced the rope, the rope fell to the ground. He dropped the kunai and the sharpen end landed in the dirt. "I don't know who he is." He said with a pout. _That guy again..._ "This was his second attempt..."

"That guys after you? Why? Do you know something that he wants?" Sasuke asked as he shifted closer to the blond, he dropped to his knees as he was now eye level with Naruto.

Naruto looked up as the raven, he soon looked down, not wanting to see his coal eyes stare into his. "I don't know what he's after.." Naruto stomach growled, it had bee two day since he last ate.

"You're hungry." He stated, he stood up on his knees and walked towards his pack. All he brought was instand ramen that he can cook over a open fire. "Do you like noddles?" He asked as he brought the package over for the blond to look at. He handing the pack over to the tan hand. His blue eyes looked at ever inch, he like the smiley face. He watched blond hair nod. "I'll fix it." He regrabbed the pack and headed for the burnt pile, his blasted with his fire jutsu. He grabbed a pot that already was laying next to the pile, he uncorked the bottle of water that was also near the pile.

Blue eyes watched the ravens back as he heated the pot with the ramen, he then had a bad feeling that they were being watched. His eyes looked around up in the trees as the wind pick up. "Sasuke?"

The raven looked over his shoulder, looking at the blond that had his head tilted up. Is head went up, sharingan eyes searched the trees. He didn't see anything wrong, he brought his head back down and was shocked to see blue eyes un close to his own. "W-what are you doing?"

"Your eyes..even with the sharingan eyes I can still see it.."

Sasuke took intake of air, "see what?"

A tan hand came up to gentle place onto the pale cheek. "...everything."

Sharingan eyes faded back, he moved his head from the tracing fingers. "Everything, huh? That's something to say." Naruto seemed to curl up and went back to his silence.

A kunai came flying towards the raven, he looked up and jumped to avoid the hit. Being distracted, it left the blond unguarded for the dark figure to sweep down and grabbed the blond.

Sasuke's eyes flared red as the figure disappeared along with the blond.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

_'Chapter 6'_

"Let me go!" Naruto screamed as he tried kicking the dark figure. "Let me go you bastard!"

The dark figure throw the blond against a tree with rope tied around him, he had placed a blindfold over his eyes so he would not see his face. "Kyuubi."

Naruto paused as breath let his lunges. "You know don't you." Naruto grunted out, he dug his foot into cold dirt. "Where am I?"

"Far away from Sasuke."

"I remember you from where I turned into Kyuubi. What do you want from me?" Naruto felt a hard surface behind him, he pressed back and realised it was a boulder. The only place where Naruto had found boulders when he was exploring and found a lot near the sea. He knew where he was but he still didn't know who this guy is?

* * *

"DAMN IT!" Sasuke cursed as his sharingan eyes moved all around, only to find nothing. Sasuke calm himself down, he then headed for the village to restock his supplies to go and find the blond and kick that guys ass.

Sasuke stopped as he entered the village, he whipped his head around after he sensed someone behind him. "Kakashi!?"

The white-haired male walked up to the raven and muttered. "Sasuke."

"What are you doing here?"

"Hokage heard about another attacked and sent me to see if your alright as well as the villagers."

He nodded. "...Yea their cool." Sasuke turned his back on his sensei and stormed into demanding food and weapons. Some looked like he had lost his head. "I'm going to hunt down Kyuubi." He said and the villagers rushed to go get food and any kind of weapons they can find.

"Sasuke whats going on?"

"Like I said, hunting down Kyuubi. I want you to stay in the village just incase the demon comes back when I'm not here." A bad was dropped in front of Sasuke's feet.

"This is all the food we can find. The weapons are all smashed up." A village woman told him.

Sasuke grabbed the straps and pulled over his shoulder, he then looked over at Kakashi. He took him to the side to talk. "I found someone that knows Kyuubi but was taking by some guy that had been catching when for awhile. I going to go get him and bring him back. He told me the villagers has something that draws the Kyuubi to attacked this place. Found it."

"It seems like you have everything under control. Very well I'll stay and find it."

* * *

Sasuke was speeding away as Kakashi looked on. He wish he had Byakugan to found whatever it is that Sasuke wanted. Kakashi began to looked around, he had asked someone if they had something that Kyuubi wanted. An boy did he get an answer.

* * *

Sasuke was sealing through the tree tops, the only thing he could think of a good hiding place was at the rocky shore. Sasuke slow down, he tried to think of a way to get Naruto away from the dark figure. Sasuke shook his head and speed back up, he had to be sure Naruto and that guy were there before he come up with a plan.

He was about a mile from the shore line. Once he got there he let his sharingan roam over the plains, he hunched down when his eyes had found Naruto, tied up and blink folded. _Where's that guy at?_

He didn't see him with his sharingan, he could go down and take the blond and get out of here. He looked behind him to see if anyone was sneaking up behind him, nothing was there.

Sasuke jumped down from the tree top, he crouched beside the tree. He peeked his head from behind it and continued to see Naruto but not the dark figure. He had to take his chances, he began running and jumping on top of a boulder. He stood and looked around, he jumped on top of another boulder as he headed for the Naruto. He didn't see it was a trap but it sure does feel like one.

He jumped down and hunched behind a boulder, he began moving around it with his back pressed against the boulder. He stopped and saw the blond about 10ft from him. "Naruto." He whispered huskily.

He watched the blond head jerked up and looking towards him. "Sasuke?"

"Are you alright." He continued whispering.

"I think so but Sasuke wheres is he?"

Sasuke looked around the blond, "I..I don't know Naruto. When did he leave?"

"I don't think he ever did." Naruto voice was low and he in a sob tone.

"Well that doesn't matter. I'm going to get you out of here." Sasuke was now on edge as he eased himself from behind his hiding spot. He stopped and dropped to his knees slowly. He first pulled the cloth from Naruto's eyes, his eyes eye blink and looked at the sea and then to the raven.

"Hi."

Sasuke smirked, he pulled the blond so that he wasn't pushing against the boulder. He untied the Naruto and let the rope fall to the ground, he pulled the blond to stand. "Lets get you out of here."

* * *

Kakashi didn't know what to do, he had climbed up the stairs from a basement and had found a dark figure staring at him.

"Who are you?"

"You know me, you just had forgot."

TBC

a/n I don't know if I'm going to have Naruto's birthday fic up...I'll just post it when it is done


	7. Chapter 7

_'Chapter 7'_

Holding Naruto close to his body as he sailed through the tree top lines, he glance over his shoulder. He see couldn't detect the presence of the dark figure. _Shouldn't he be close to Naruto? Or did he know that I know come for him and now he's somewhere watching us?_

"Sasuke I can use charka."

Sasuke blinked at the blue eyes. "You can? I didn't know you could.." He slow down as he hopped down off the trees and landing on the ground, he pulled back away from the blond. He gave Naruto a nod before continuing to race back to the village.

Naruto had leap ahead of Sasuke, they were getting close to the village. He watched the blonds back for while, something wasn't right. He shook his head as he then jumped ahead of the blond.

They jumped to the ground, they walked out of the forest and into the clearing, in the distance they saw the village. Smoking was raising to the sky.

"What's happening over there?"

Naruto flinched as he felt a strange connection being torn from his skin, he kept his cries from releasing from his mouth, his body was heating up but he paid no mind to it. Even with all the pain Naruto still formed a smile.

Sasuke was staring at the dark clouds, "somethings happen to the village, come on Naruto!"

* * *

Kakashi stared at the guy in front of him as he calm pocketed his hands. "I don't remember you."

The dark figure smiled as he walked towards the white-haired male. "I was sent here to kill Kyuubi. Its alright that you don't remember me. I'm here to find bones."

"Bones?"

Dark figure moved his head towards a run down mill. "There around here somewhere. I have to burn them and then the Kyuubi will be hurting and thats when I can kill it."

"What are these bones?"

"Bones of Kyuubi lover that past away 5year ago. The villagers has these bones I need to destroy them thus hurting the Kyuubi. Reveling his weak spot."

"The bones are his weak spot!"

The dark figure guy had titled his head up. "Sasuke would never have seem this with the sharingan. I know from experience...We have to find the bones and burn them."

Kakashi nodded. "I agree but first what do they call you?"

"Sai." The dark figure named Sai headed from the mill. Kakashi was following, keeping an eye on his guy. He retrieve his headband and had Konoha symbol, he ties the strap around his head. "I'm sure I heard the villagers say something about bones in the old mill.."

They entered and found a set of stairs leading up, they took them. As they reached the top, candle lights were circled around a brown bag.

Kakashi stop on the last step. "Is that it? The reason Kyuubi trying to the destroy the village is this?"

Sai walked over to the bag, he picked up a candle and dropped it over the bag. Flares roared over the bag of bones, pink and green flames rose over. The jutsu that had seal the Kyuubi was now gone, wind carried the smoke out the window.

Minutes later.

There were heavily foot steps, "Kakashi!"

Their heads shot over their shoulders and found Sasuke panting, with a blond not to far from the raven.

"Him! You released the Kyuubi!" The dark figure pointed behind Sasuke.

Sasuke stood there shocked, he whipped his head around to see red eyes and fangs. "You're the Kyuubi?"

"You weren't suppose to change! The bones have been destroy. Your lover is now gone!"

_Lover?_ Sasuke gulped, he turned his head around and found the bag in dust with white and black colored bones. _That's his lover?_

"He isn't! He was my master Uchiha Madara had me under a jutsu, every full moon I transform. The Kyuubi inside of me wanted the bones, he was going to try and bring him back alive. Now that his bones and jutsu is gone, I now can control the beast." Naruto vanished as he perform hand signs. Leaving his stalkers in the dust.

Sai and Kakashi ran down the stairs and try and looked where the Kyuubi had ran off to.

Sasuke was still standing froze to the spot. He had the Kyuubi in his sight the whole time, Naruto. He could still remember how he had found the naked boy, marks and bruises covered his body. He had help the Kyuubi heal and he had feed him.

He hated himself at the moment. Sasuke had snapped himself from his thinking, he had to catch up with his comrades, he sensed them heading to the shores.

TBC

a/n This story is almost done..maybe two more chapters...OH! I'm going to change the name of this story..enchantment...I just hate it, always had. Its going to be Moonlight Jutsu.


	8. Chapter 8

_'Chapter 8'_

Kakashi and Sai and stopped near the boulder as they had found the blond sitting on another boulder staring out into the sea, the sun was setting for the day. His head whipped around, piecing blue eyes shot at the Konoha Ninjas. He smiled showing off his st of fangs. "I had a feeling that you two would follow."

Sai's face was drain from any type of emotion that one would have facing a demon. He pulled the sword from his back and did a pose with it in front of him, the sunlight shined off his blade.

Naruto grinned as he let Kyuubi started to take over, without the jutsu to seal the demon inside of him. Claws started to grow, red bubbles formed and floated above the blond soon blue bubbles formed. Molting to gather as they floated into one another, unforming from each other and floating away. Bubble behind the demon one tail formed as his power grow, his thew his head back and let out a roar that every one in a ten miles could hear.

* * *

Sasuke grabbed onto the branch that he was just shook from, he stared wordless in front of him. "What was that? Was it Naruto or..." Sasuke tch as he pulled himself up, hunching down as his face scrunched up as the situation became difficult from him. He didn't know if he could fight Naruto, it would be pointless from what he did as he healed the blond. "Why did Hokage sent them? We had a bet! It has been three days and she sent out help." He grumbled as he clutched his fist. "Now I have to look after two more. I'm so going to curse her out once I get back." Sasuke leaped onto the next branch.

Until he smell the ocean breeze that hit his nose, he paused on top of the edge of the grass floor. He squinted his eyes as he saw his comrades facing down the Kyuubi. _I thought he said he could control Kyuubi?_ It didn't look like it as a second tail ease out next to the first one. This is getting bad! Sasuke ran to the edge and jumped, landing next to the copy Ninja. "Kakashi?"

"I know." He said looking sad at what he was seeing.

Sai narrowed his eyes, if one could tell. "We have to kill him before more tails form." Sai launched an attack as he flung his sword aiming at the beast chest.

The sword was deflected as a wave of chakra stormed from the demon. Making the beast inside raged more, skipping the third, fourth, firth, sixth, seventh, eighth. Nine tails were shot out. Naruto's body was completely taking over by the demon.

Sharingan eyes wheeled. Sasuke was having a hard time planting his feet to the boulder that was covered with water. Waves of chakra stormed out from the body. He raised his arms to shield himself from the blows his body took, he separated his arms and stared at the Kyuubi between his arms.

The first was to form was his legs that turn to paws with red and black fur, next was his body that become long. His long ears and then a snout soon enough kyuubi turn form was now seen by the three.

Sasuke couldn't believe how tell the Kyuubi was when the blond human was shorten then he was. He gritted his teeth as he tried to think of a way to get close so that the golden eye could stare into his own, his side-glance at his team and found them stun by the beast.

Sai was the own one still holding his original pose, he was a brave one but...stupid. Kakashi just stared up at the massive demon, he had his hand shield his eyes as sea water splashed into his face without warning.

The Kyuubi tails wad repeatedly as he stood up on his legs, he looked down at the Ninja's and roared. Sending them flying backwards along with trees, Sasuke caught himself on a great old oak tree. His sharingan eyes missed where his comrades flew off to.

Out of no where the Kyuubi took his first step as a giant, he was unknowing walking towards Sasuke. As his first paw stepped not far from Sasuke, he saw his chances. He got up and ran towards the paw, grabbing onto the mated fur that spouted from the back of it's paw.

Gripping and then he started climbing up the back of it's leg, he some times stopped at the Kyuubi lifted the leg he was cling to and then dropped back to the ground in which that was his only time that he could move. Getting pass where the elbow was, he was soon noticed as he was a flee climbing on a dog.

The demon turned his head and brought down to eye level, Sasuke stared at one big eyeball in in which he could use his sharingan on the beast. The wheels turned and Sasuke entered the mind, what he found was messed up. He had found the blond boy sleeping inside a caged where the Kyuubi was supposed to be, did this mean Naruto didn't have any control of his inner beast?

He moved to the bars and slid his body so that he could reach the unconscious blond. He lifted the male up into his lap, he removed the droplets of water from his sleeping face. He gasped as one of his fingers slip and brushed the corner of the unturned lip. His eyes looked away, schooling his his face as it once again became hard. He gentle lifted the eye lids to have them stare into his sharingan, pushing the Kyuubi back in it's place and then blond back in control.

Sasuke was knocked from the mind as a blast unlatched himself from the red fur, falling to meet the ground.

* * *

Awaking on the beach as wave came in to splash into his face, spiting the water that manged to slip passed his lips. He was alive and well, he didn't know what happened but he was sure that he suppressed the demons power. He glanced around to find any hints of the demon or its chakra. He let out a sigh as he didn't sense anything but that didn't mean that the demon was around here somewhere. After all he didn't kill it just suppressed the demon which means Naruto was back in control.

He was thinking about the blond right now, he somehow got his hands underneath his chest and lifted his body up. Sitting back on his butt, he looked around the shore lines. He stood up and flinched as his back ached, having a hand over where the sore spot was. He walked off the beach and onto the grass near the forest, he was about to give up and sat back down where he heard a painful groan not to far from him.

His eyes widen where he lifted his head to the forest floor and followed naked legs, the hips and up was covered by the tree trunk. That had to be Naruto. He thought as he limped to the tree, placing a fist against the tree to help him walk around. A hot blush came over his face as he stared at the completely naked Naruto. _How many times do I have to see him in this stat?_

Ignoring the tan body, he moved over to the side of the blond. He let gravity take a hold as his knees dropped, he gulped as his fingers moved to his pouch, a finger slid into the circle as he brought it out and moved over the blonds chest. He eased it down as to where Naruto's heart should be, he then pulled back all the way to strike his final blow.

TBC

a/n....nothing I could say would make this any better....expect this! Naruto's not dead! The next chapter would be the last and contains yaoi! I will be coming out with a new story Unruly Teenage Boys -Summery-Sasuke a kid with some problem and meets another kid with the same problem as they met in a rehab for unruly teens. SasuNaruSasu


	9. Chapter 9

_'Chapter 9'_

Tsunade stood tapping her foot, in front of her stood the trio of Ninja's. "I would say that the mission was a failure?"

The three bow their heads.

Kakashi was the first to speak. "It would seem like that Hokage."

"Does anyone one have any leads on where the demon containers at?" She pressed on as her retreat to her chair.

"None Hokage." Their were sounds of defeat in the air. Sasuke was the only one looking at the window, it was such a nice day out to be inside yet they had to spend the whole day inside as their Hokage was asking questions.

"I'm going to send out a team, there going to the place where the Kyuubi was last seen. You guys are dismissed." Tsunade turned in her chair, calmly looking outside to see her village.

The three headed out. Kakashi went home and Sai had to go see Danzo while Sasuke was walking down the hallway towards the exit.

"Sasuke-kun! Over here Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke sighed as his eyes looked to the side and found the pink haired and the blonde haired women sitting on the bench by the exit door. They must had heard that he was back from the mission.

"How was your mission?" Said the pink-haired. The blonde also stood up with her hands up with pink hearts in her eyes.

Sasuke reached around his head to jerk a few tangles from his spike haired. "I failed." Sasuke said coldly as he moved pass the two without looking at them. They turned and followed him out.

Sasuke ignored them as he walked on, he looked sidewards as he spotted someone laughing with a cute Hyuuga girl. He stopped and waiting as he stared at the two.

"Sasuke-kun?" The two girls behind him sighed out his name. "Now that the mission is done will you now go out with us?"

He didn't answer. The brown haired male started coming over to the three along with the girl that was blushing. "Hello."

Green and blue eyes blinked for their dream guy to find an unfamiliar tall, brown haired male. "Who are you?" Sakura asked as she glanced back at Sasuke to see a shine in his eyes.

"Misaki!" He cheerfully replied as he looked into Sasuke's face. "Been awhile. How are ya Uchiha?"

Black eyes rolled. "Morning isn't awhile, you know?"

"You two know each other?" Ino pouted as Sasuke won't pay any attention to them.

"We live together now. He helped me out and I wanted to repay him and came to this village and Sasuke said he had a extra room." He smiled over to the girl next to him. "I just now met Hinata and she's showing me around while Sasuke was reporting his mission."

Sakura and Ino looked at one another as they saw an opening to get closer to Sasuke. His roommate! "So Misaki where were from before you met Sasuke?"

"The forest."

Blue eyes widen, "you lived in the forest?"

He nodded happily and then Sasuke grabbed him by the wrist and started dragging him away from the three girls that looked putout.

* * *

Shutting the Uchiha compound door behind them. Sasuke looked around, now sensing any one he looked towards the male. "How many times do I have to tell you to stay inside the compound! Do you want to die!"

A poof of smoke swarmed around his body, a brown hair was replaced with blond. "I got bored! Besides out there is more fun then being alone."

"I not it sucks but until the whole demon thing settles down then you can roam around in Henge form." Sasuke turned while and began walking to the complex that he lived in.

* * *

"Are you mad?" Naruto asked as the Uchiha stood as the blond sat on the kitchen table.

Sasuke gulped as he strolled up to the blond, this wasn't their first time but everytime he got in the mood he felt like it WAS their first time. He grabbed the blonds tan hand that laid on the table, he jerk the blond from his set and pushed into the table as he was forced to sat.

He placed a hand over top of the chest and pushed down, laying the blond out in front of him. His hands roamed over his chest and then down to his front, unclasping the buttons and dropped to the floor and he slid the pants off along with his tight boxers. He stood up back and was shock to find the blond hard in his underwear. His legs spread his legs as he gestured with a finger to make the raven move inbetween them which he did with a smirk. He started to unbelt his pants and slid them off his hips. Sasuke crawled onto the table his pants and boxers still hugging him underneath his ass. He grabbed a hold of strong tanned legs and hoisted them over his shoulders at the knees. He didn't waste anytime in guiding his painfully hard cock to Naruto's tight hole. He pushed the tip of it in, and then lingered there for a bit. He bit his lip in pleasure. Naruto was trying to push down on Sasuke's cock, he soon let the blond drove himself onto the harden flesh.

"Naruto..." He gasped as Naruto thrusted his whole link into his hole.

Naruto stared up into the pale flushed face. "I can't wait to walk around with you. Would you let he hold your hand?" he asked out of nowhere. He would ever much like to do what he saw today, thats what lovers do and thats want he wanted.

Sasuke nodded as he could not speak, the blond keep clutching himself over and over as he talked. Sasuke drove his hips and and then back in, feeling muscle roll over his dick and sigh in bliss.

"I want ....to do.... so much more ...with you...Sasuke." He panted. "Saass-"

Sasuke was amazed that ever time he thrusted in, heat and tightness gripped him to more his hips faster. Going full thrust, he move a hand over the tan penis, grabbing and pumping into with his hips. A shiver ran down his spine and he lost it, pushing his semen into the blond.

Naruto gasped and he too lost it over the pale hand and chest.

Sasuke dropped the tan legs and laid his head down on the blond's shoulder, trying to get back his breath. He stopped his breathing and said the boys name before regain his breathing. "I also what to do everything with you."

The End

a/n I finally got this done! I think I should wait on new stories..I needed to get more story's finished done before working on a new one. And about he 'Bet' between Sasuke and the hokage...I didn't mention it because the hokage sent out help..the bet was for maid service for one week. The next story that will be done is 'The Bellboy' I got chapter 5 done and my beta has it and chapter 6 is almost done(has yaoi) and then the last chapter and is would be done.


End file.
